Why?
by bloodyskarlet3
Summary: I blinked my eyes twice hoping this wasn't real. Everything was in ruins and everybody was killed. Standing there in the middle of all of it was his dark figure. "Why, I thought you were here to stay?" violence, dark, tragic
1. Chapter 1: Finally

I don't own Naruto!

Sakura's POV

Yes! The war has finally ended , Naruto became Hokage and I was hoping Sasuke would come back to me. I know he was never really mine but I loved him so much. I just woke up from a dream I had where Sasuke came back and he told me he loved me and we got married and had a son. I was praying that dream would come true! Today I was going to try and find him no matter where he is. I know Sasuke has changed a lot since he left but I still love him and always will.

"Yo, Forehead come on lets get some breakfast!"

Ino was rushing me , I guess there was something important to tell me because she never usually rushes me this much. I hurried and put on my red shirt and black shorts and safely secured my headband around my candy pink hair.

" I'm coming Ino-Pig!"

She was grabbing my hand and rushing to Ichiraku's for breakfast. As soon as we ordered she started to talk.

"GUESS WHAT!" Ino yelled right into my ear.

"What?"

"Sasuke's back!"

"What?… Ino this is no time for a joke."

"I'm serious, Sakura I overheard Naruto talking to Shikamaru about it."

"When? Where is he?"

"I don't know probably at the Hokage's Mansion with Naruto, I can't wait to fight you for him like we used to except I'm gonna win!"

I wasn't listening to the last part of what Ino was saying instead I rushed out and was hoping Ino wouldn't be that low to prank me. Finally, he came back to me. I couldn't believe it ,as I started getting closer to the mansion almost bumping into everybody, I started to cry. Sasuke, finally I get to love you again. I pushed open the front doors and ran up the stairs almost tripping every other stair. I shoved the door open and found Naruto and …him. His back was to me but he slowly turned around. His hair was darker, spikier and longer. His face looked like it was carved by angels. His dark onyx eyes stared right into my mint-green ones.

"Sasuke…"


	2. Chapter 2: Please

" Sasuke is that you?"

"Tsk."

"Sasuke I've been waiting for you….. for so long!"

" Sakura let Sasuke get settled in first."

Naruto said with his blue eyes looking at me like I should be with him instead of Sasuke. Sasuke , without saying a word just vanished into thin air. Why couldn't he love me like I love him? Why can't he see I just want to be with him?

"Naruto, is Sasuke here to stay?"

"I can't tell for sure but he is, for now."

"Sakura why don't you love m-"

"Sorry Naruto I just remembered I left Ino at Ichiraku."

I darted out of the room. I couldn't be around Naruto. It'll just make me feel like I'm guilty. I mean Naruto should know by now that I'm in love with Sasuke. He's known that ever since we became team 7.

When I left I noticed rain started to fall. I didn't have an umbrella and my house wasn't exactly the closest.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

I turned and found that it was Hinata holding an umbrella and was waving.

"Hi Hinata-chan."

"Oh, one sec" Hinata said as she put her umbrella over both of us.

"Thanks Hinata."

We both started walking the road ahead of us.

"No problem Sakura, but how are you feeling about Sasuke being back?"

"I…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything."

"No it's fine, it's just he's been gone for so long and all of a sudden he's back."

"I know but if he's back then he should be back for sure, right?"

" I hope so, thanks Hinata for your support and maybe you'll end up with Naruto."

"What?"

"Hinata everyone knows how you feel about him."

" But do you really think I have a shot?"

"Of course you do." Good maybe that'll help Naruto to leave me alone.

"Thanks, Sakura."

As we were walking, I looked around to see if Sasuke would be around somewhere. I looked at Ichiraku and noticed Ino wasn't there so I'll just apologize to her the next time I see her. Before we knew it I was by my house. I thanked Hinata and went inside to take a hot shower. I liked taking showers and staying inside when it was raining. I ran the water and let it shower me with hope and courage. I can't believe Sasuke was back. Just as my dream foretold. Maybe my dream was a sign of the future. God I hope so. As I stepped out the shower, I noticed it started to rain a lot more than it did. I got dressed in my pajamas which was a long, light pink nightgown. When I went to my room, I looked outside the window and was lost in thought. Then out of nowhere, I seen a masculine figure walking around in a dark cloak that covered his entire body. Before long, I noticed it was Sasuke. I could tell because of his chakra and how he walked. I just stared at him. Maybe he was looking for me. Then he looked up and was staring at me with his sharingan. My heart was beating so fast. I loved it when he would use his sharingan but somehow they looked…deadly. A flash of lightning hit and when it was gone so was Sasuke.

Before sleeping, I couldn't get the thought of how Sasuke was looking at me. That look looked as though he wanted to kill me like he almost did after he fought Danzo and asked me to kill Karin. But that was almost a year ago. And even though I wouldn't be here if Naruto came to my rescue, I couldn't stop loving that man.

The next morning, I got up and made myself breakfast. I had eggs, waffles, sausage and bacon. I couldn't wait to eat but then I heard a knock at the door.

"One second."

I was thinking it would be Ino throwing a tantrum for me leaving her at Ichiraku's. I opened the door and was startled. It was him.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" he said so calmly and collectedly.

"No, I haven't but you can come in for some breakfast!"

"No thanks."

Later on I seen him again. Today was a festival for the war being over. I wore a bright red and pink kimono with my hair in a bun with chopsticks in different directions. I was eating dumplings and pocky sticks with Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and everyone else. Even Gaara and his family came to celebrate. Everyone started to sit down and eat when the fireworks started. As I was looking in the distance, I saw Naruto and Sasuke. It seems they were talking. Naruto seemed to enjoy the party more than Sasuke. Naruto had a bright orange kimono with red and white flames while Sasuke had a dark black kimono with a dark blue hawk on the back. After awhile, Naruto left and I knew that was my moment to confess my love for Sasuke, once again. I started to feel nervous and had butterflies in my stomach when I started to get closer to him.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"I..I love you so much I'm so glad you came back to the village and back to me. I just want to love you and I want you to love me back. Please!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I've been by your side before you left and I've been begging that you would come back someday. And here you are and I forgive you for almost killing me and breaking my heart because I just can't be without you."

"Tsk."

"Please, Sasuke."

"No."

"But Sasuke, I-"

"NO. Sakura stop trying to believe in something that won't happen."

"Why?"

"You're an annoying crybaby who needs to grow up."

"But."

"NO!"

And at that he just walked off.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

But my words fell on deaf ears as he walked away or more like drifted.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Sasuke's POV

As I walked away, I noticed Sakura started to cry….again. She should know by now that I never had feelings for her. Of course, before I left I told her I liked her but I meant it as a friend but now I just see her as a pest. I should've killed her right when I saw her when she tried to kill me. What a pathetic attempt. I can't wait to watch this village _**burn**_ to the ground for what it did to my family and the pain it put me through. As I started to walk to my apartment I stopped and looked at the Uchiha territory. Images of my past ran through my head. Then, I noticed something warm was running down my cheek. I started to cry thinking about my past and then stopped and smiled at the future. My family finally avenged. Humph. I loved that idea. I could picture it so vividly, so clearly. I stopped and turned around to find people leaving the festival. I had to hurry before Sakura or Ino found me. Geez why did I have to be the devishly handsome one. Why couldn't girls get the hint that I'm not interested. _I think I made that clear to Karin_.

"Sasuke!"

Then I saw her. Ino was trying to catch up to me through the crowd. Unlucky for her the crowd was huge and I saw this opportunity to leave.

I finally arrived at my temporary "home". I walked in and found my old picture of when team 7 was first born. Me, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. _Humph_. I sat on my bed and daydreamed about a special day. Later I dreamt it coming true. For others it would be considered a nightmare but to me is what a dream soon to come true.

Sakura's POV

I ran crying home. I cried, yelled, screamed and begged for a sign showing my dream would come true. Why? Why? Doesn't he love me. Is it because of my pink hair or that my breast weren't big enough. Or was it just not meant to be? No! it had to happen. _It had to_. He came back. Isn't that already a sign? Why did I love him so much? He wasn't always the most friendly one but he saved me so many times. I know I couldn't exactly match his pain but I know how it feels to be alone. Like I am now. No one to hold me or no one to love me. Why couldn't he see that? This night I cried myself to sleep. As I drifted into slumber I kept asking myself…why?

The next morning my pillow was still a bit wet from my tears. I didn't even feel like getting up today but I wouldn't hear the end of it from Ino. As I started to get dressed I noticed a letter encased in a cotton candy pink envelope by my apartment door. I opened and found that it was a love letter. It was scented like red roses and had such neat handwriting. It read:

_For my love Sakura, _  
_For so long I tried to hide my love for you but I can't anymore. _  
_I know I haven't been the most easiest to get along with but I'll try. Just for you. _

_ Your ,secret admirer_

A secret admirer? Could it be? No, no it couldn't be Sasuke even though that second part kind of describes him. I know it was too good to be true but I still hoped it was. Maybe, he's too shy to come out to me. I mean he never got much practice. God I hoooppee so. I tucked the letter into my diary. I ran outside with so much joy and hope. I went to visit Ino at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. I told her everything that happened from the party to the letter.

"No way Forehead, it couldn't be him or else I would have gotten a better one."  
"Please Ino, he's known me longer than you."

"So, I saw him first when we were little."

"No you didn't, but even if that was true, we were on the same team and I know him a lot more than you, Pig."

"Whatever, when I see him the next time he'll be falling in love with me before you can say "love."

"Yea right."

"I'm serious and besides when we were younger I found out that Sasuke likes girls with long hair."

"No fair Ino, you know what happened to me in the Forest of Death and besides he won't anymore when I win him over, PIG!"

"PIG? Win him over with what your small breast? FOREHEAD!

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You heard me."

"Whatever Ino, I'll be the mature one and walk away. Besides, I have to go anyway."

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"

That's what I heard Ino yell as I was walking outside. I was walking with a pep in my step. I was still happy about this whole letter thing. I decided to see Naruto to see how he was doing with this "hokage" stuff. When I reached the Mansion, I heard Naruto and Shikamaru from the Hokage's Office. I had to overhear. I was just curious.

"_Shikamaru, something is wrong here. He's been wanting to destroy the Hidden Leaf but all of a sudden he's back and seems normal like he was before. _

_"Naruto, just have keep an eye out and keep your guard up. Something's not right here." _

_"Right."_

Then I heard footsteps. It sounded like Shikamaru was leaving and I didn't want him to know I was listening. So I opened the door to seem like I just got there.

"Hi Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! Let's go out for some ramen. I'm starving."

I had a feeling he was really hungry from his stomach growling profusely. But what if he wanted to tell me something or ask me something about.. us. I just didn't want to break his heart. Maybe, I'll get him to be with Hinata. That would help a lot. When we started to get closer, I notice one person was at Ichiraku's. I didn't have my hopes up high to think and hope it was Sasuke. When we entered, I thought maybe I should've had my hopes up. It was Sasuke. I just had to be cool and not blow this opportunity.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey." Sasuke had a way with talking that just got me thinking he's still so cool like he was back then or maybe even cooler.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun" I said in a mellow tone not trying to sound desperate or too excited.

"Hmph." this was always his response. No one ever knows what he means.

When we started to get seated I noticed Naruto was about to sit next to Sasuke but I wanted to be closer so I sat on the other side of him.

"I have to go now."

"But Sasuke, we just got here." Naruto said.

"I have to go."

"But Sasuke-kun I wanted to ask you something ab-"

But just as before my words fell of deaf ears as he walked away. No! I had to find out now.

"But Sasuke!" I yelled as I started to run after him.

"Was it you?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"The letter."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Look Sasuke, I know you haven't really expressed your feelings to anyone but I'm here for you and I love you so much."

"…."

"Sasuke I want you to love me as much as I love you. I know how you feel to be alone. But please you don't have to be alone."

As I was saying this I got close enough to him. I just wanted to hug him or just to hold his hand. But as I was trying to he snatched his hand away and looked at me with his dark, bitter, cold, deadly eyes like I was nothing, like I was even lower than trash.

"How many times do I have to tell you _Sa-ku-ra_, I don't have feelings for you and I never will. You mean nothing to me.

Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"_I could squash you like the pest you are. Now get this through your thick pink haired skull. I do not and will not love you." _

He said this so harshly and coldy. Even his breathe was cold. He walked away from me once again but this time he didn't drift away he.. faded away.


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks

"Sakura-chan."

I turned to find Naruto behind me. How long was he there? Did he see the whole thing?

"Sakura, I have something to tell you about the letter"

"Naruto, it'll have to wait."

I ran home. Too scared to cry, I just layed in my bed and hugged a stuffed animal Ino gave to me. It was a pink bear with a light pink tutu and a black and white polka dotted bow. She said it was for my time of need and that it'll always have my back. I named it Bubblegum. It was only the thing that gave me total comfort. As I hugged Bubblegum, I started to playback what happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_I could squash you like the pest you are_."

**_End_**

"_Like the pest you are_."

Ok Sasuke didn't just change since he left, he's gotten darker, colder, bitter, numb all the dark words and above. And besides was I that annoying. You can't get mad at a girl for trying. I feel the seriousness of the threat Sasuke gave to me. I feel like he can and will kill me. Once again I had to ask myself…why?

The next day I didn't even want to try again. Instead, I'll just go visit Ino during her lunch break and maybe we can go shopping or something. Anything, to get my head off of what happened yesterday. As I neared Ino, I noticed she was closing the shop with the "be back soon" sign.

"Hey, Ino!"

"Oh, Sakura, do you want to go shopping? I seen this _beautiful_ dress in the window that I just _have_to get!

"Sure, Ino!"

"So Sakura? Did you make your "move" on _my_Sasuke-kun."

"….." I couldn't walk anymore. What he said came back in my head.

"_I could squash you_."

"Hey, Sakura are you ok?"

"Yea but let's not talk about Sasuke right now ok?"

"Umm ok. Whatever you say."

"Oi, Sakura! There it is isn't it sooooo cute!?"

Ino pointed to the dress she was talking about. It was beautiful. It was white with illuminating sequins from the neckline to the end of the hem line. It was strapless and it looked as if it ended at mid calf.

"Sakura, I'm going to go try it on come with me."

She pulled my arm as she ran into the store. The cashier welcomed us and a personal stylist came and was talking to us.

"Ok ladies, what can I do for you?"

"I would love to try on that dress in the window please!" said Ino so excitedly.

"Excellent choice my dear." (stylist)

The stylist gave Ino the dress to try on. She ran into the dressing room. 2 minutes later a whole new Ino came out. It hugged the curves of her body. It was the perfect dress for her.

"I love it!"

"I'll bring it up." (stylist)

"Oh, Sakura try on that one over there."

It was a red dress that ended at the feet. It was cut at the side to show some leg.

"Oh I don't know Ino."

"Come on Forehead. It reminds me of you."

"Ok."

I decided to try it on. When I came out I found Ino looking and the stylist admiring how it looked. Like Ino's it hugged my body on the top and started to loosen at the bottom and at the side you could see my leg slightly showing. I think I liked it.

"You have to get it, Sakura."

"Ok, Ino."

The stylist brought the dresses up to the cashier. As we purchased them, I felt so happy. I couldn't wait to wear it.

"Thanks Ino."

"No prob, besides we can wear them at next festival tomorrow."

"Oh yea."

"And then we'll see who Sas-, uhh never mind."

"Thanks Ino, again."

"Sakura do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No I'm fine."

"No you're not. I have to make sure that you are so I'm going to sleep over your house tonight."

"Ino that won't be necessary."

"Yes it will be."

When we got to my apartment, I actually felt grateful that Ino was sleeping over. At least I won't cry over Sasuke or be alone.

"Wow, Sakura you've made some changes. It even smells like you in here."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ino."

"Nothing, just feels like you in here."

"Umm thanks."

Through the rest of the night I tried to avoid telling Ino what Sasuke said to me. It worked by doing each other's hair and make-up. We told each other our recent dreams and of course gossiped. We stayed up to watch scary movies. You know girl stuff. Before we laid down to go to bed Ino asked if she could wear a pair of pajamas. I picked out a white nightgown like the one I was wearing except mine was pink, of course. We were matching just like twins. That's kind of what I thought of Ino. Well not as a twin but as a sister. I thought of her like that ever since we were little. Then I looked over. Ino was the first to fall asleep. Then as I thought in my mind I started to drift into sleep. _Thanks, Ino. For being there for me, for being my friend, for everything._

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Sakura should understand now like she should have years ago. I don't and will never like her whatsoever. Besides, that's not why I'm back. I'm back for a reason that everyone should've seen. _Fools_. I can't wait for the day to come. My family, my clan being avenged like they should've been a long time ago. No, they shouldn't even be dead. It's this village's fault for the living hell I've been put through. I can't wait for my revenge. I'm jittering just thinking about it. I can't wait for this hell to burn down in flames. I can't wait for suffering being brought upon people. I especially can't wait for Sakura looking at me like she's asking me why. I can't wait for her pretty little face to turn blue and turn lifeless. I can't wait anymore I'm going to do what I came here to do…soon. Very.. very… soon….


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

Sakura's POV

The night had finally come. The second festival was HUGE! The roads were crowded with people. Everyone was either talking to relatives and friends, eating pocky or dumplings, and there were even some people who were dancing. Everything felt alive! Nothing could go wrong tonight.

"Hey Forehead, over here!"

I seen Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all coming towards me. All were wearing their finest gowns and jewelry. Ino and I were wearing our dresses we previously bought. Hinata was wearing a light purple kimono that had buttons on the shoulders going down to her knees. It also had a darker purple dragon in the front. Tenten was also wearing a kimono but it was dark red and had a black dragon on it also. Temari was wearing a yellow dress that ended at mid-calf. It was plain besides the fact it was bathed in bright sequins.

"Hey guys, you all look lovely."

"Hi Sakura-chan." said Hinata so politely.

"Hi Sakura!" said Tenten sounding excited.

"Hey Sakura." said Temari calmly.

"Come on you guys your gonna miss the big, main event!"

"What's that, Pig."

"You don't know? There's gonna be dancing, fireworks, sword and fire swallowers, and sooo much more!"

Ino lead the way towards what seemed the middle of the event. Apparently it wasn't starting yet. So we all decided to get something to eat before it did start.

"Hey, Sakura, do you know if Naruto-kun is here?"

"I know he should be here but I don't know where he is."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on girls let's get as close as we can." said Tenten.

We headed back to the arena and tried to get a good spot. Everyone was starting to look excited. Fathers were holding their kids on their shoulders. Everything seemed so..so magical. If only Sasuke was here with me.

BOOOM! Something just went off I assumed that it was just the start of the show but something tells me it wasn't. Some civilians started to run away screaming:

"RUN EVERYBODY RUN!"

I was thinking run away from what.

Then I saw what looked like huge purple hands shooting arrows. I also saw black flames. Black flames? The flames were engulfing everything. Someone was trying to put the flames out but instead they caught on fire. I looked at around and found Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari staring straight at me.

"Guys, I've seen this before." said Temari sounding concerned. "What ever you do, do NOT touch those flames. They're inextinguishable."

"What do you mean Temari?" Hinata asked.

"At the Five Kage Summit, Sasuke infiltrated and started to attack. He used those same exact flames. He can manipulate them into whatever he wants."

Sasuke? No it can't be.

I ran towards the commotion. I had to find Sasuke and prove his innocence. The scene I was saw was unbearable. Bodies…dead bodies everywhere. Elder, young, kids, mothers, fathers dead. Blood was everywhere. Even the scent of blood was overwhelming. People were sliced in half, butchered, murdered,…killed. You could see organs scattered everywhere. I even think I saw a heart still pounding without a body. The horror was too much to take in. I almost fainted but I knew I had to stay awake. Who could have done this? Please not let it be him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was horrifying. It sounded like someone was being skinned alive. Then I realized something. It sounded like… Ino!

Oh no. Not Ino. I ran towards the blood screeching sound hoping it wasn't Ino. As I got closer I noticed it was her but she….she..she was dead. Her white dress was stained with the dark color of blood. A pool of blood was surrounding her. Lying in front of her was her parents. It looked like her dad's legs were sliced off clean while her mother's throat was slit oozing and gushing out blood.

"Noo. Why?"

Then more screams followed. One after another after another. Why…why? I started cry..no..bawl. Why was this happening? I ran towards the screams and as I was running I noticed my friend's bodies. They were all laying around. Lifeless. I seen Neji's body in front of Hinata's. It looked as though Neji was trying to protect his cousin. I seen Choji's, Shikamaru's, Tenten's, Temari's, Kiba's everyone's….everyone's. Then, I heard what sounded like a evil, ear piercing laugh. It sounded like Sasuke's when Kakashi and I confronted him. Oh god it was him…it was him. I followed him. As I got closer I couldn't believe what I saw.

I blinked my eyes twice hoping this wasn't real. Everything was in ruins and everybody was killed. Standing there in the middle of all of it was his dark figure. "Why, I thought you were here to stay?"  
He looked back at me with those dark, evil, red eyes. In a blink of an eye he was right in front of me, staring down at me.

"Why?"

"I think you should know Sakura."

I looked behing Sasuke and found Naruto but he was..gone.

"No. no! This can't be happening!"

"Wake up Sa-ku-ra!" This isn't some magic fairytale. This is real life and it's time for me to end yours."

As he said this he unsheathed his katana. After, he sliced through my body. I could feel my life drain from my body. Before I died I just had to say one thing.

"I love….you" then I died.


End file.
